Dos mundos
by lori777
Summary: Fai sueña con algo extraño lo que interrumpe su felicidad con la persona que mas quiere. KuroFai. Horitsuba.


**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai. KuroFai. Puede contener spoilers.**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews n.n**

**Dos mundos**

Fai D. Flourite es un joven extranjero naturalizado japonés, el vivía antes en tierras muy frías pero eso quedo atrás en el tiempo, porque ahora en su corazón siempre es primavera, porque esta profundamente enamorado de una persona, y esa persona corresponde sus sentimientos, ¿qué más puede pedir? Toda su felicidad es estar a lado de esa persona. Esa persona era su compañero de trabajo, Kurogane. Ambos trabajan como docentes en la prestigiosa Academia Horitsuba.

Desde el primer día en que lo vio, lo quiso mucho, y con el tiempo se ganó el corazón de su moreno, pero en últimos días la hermosa felicidad se ha visto truncada por algunos sucesos extraños, un alejamiento de Fai hacia Kurogane.

Ahora mismo el moreno conversa sobre eso con las personas más molestas que ha conocido, Yuuko directora de la institución, y Yuui hermano gemelo de su _novio._

— No entiendo a ese flacucho… — se quejaba el moreno, — un día esta sobre mí y al otro no quiere ni verme — agregó molesto. Yuuko y Yuui escuchaban con atención.

— Has intentado hablar con él… — intervino Yuui.

— Lo hice pero ni dije nada y salió corriendo… — explico el grandote.

— Vuelve a intentar…— dijo Yuuko, — ¡no te rindas tan fácil! — agregó alegre. Kurogane suspiro, salió de ahí antes de que se pusieran más locos esos dos.

Fai tenía un sueño recurrente, que cada vez se ponía más feo, una pesadilla. El sueño era sobre un mago con su misma imagen que luchaba contra unos jóvenes idénticos a algunos de sus alumnos, Shirou Kamui y Lee Syaoran. Las cosas se complican tanto que el mago pierde un ojo, esa pesadilla levantó a Fai de la cama muy asustado casi sintió que eso le sucedió a él. Entonces comenzó a soñar con ese hombre con su voz idéntica a la suya, sintió su deseo de morir y el foco de su odio… Kurogane.

_«No puedo perdonarte»_

Ese sueño es lo que turbo la felicidad de Fai, cada vez que estaba cerca de Kurogane recordaba esas horribles escenas, aunque su corazón llorará, su cuerpo se alejaba del moreno. Pero no hay mal que dure mil años, y Kurogane aconsejado por los "odiosos" decidió hablar de nuevo con el rubio. Fai estaba en el Recinto de Profesores (N/A. forma elegante de decir "sala de maestros") revisando exámenes los cuales salieron volando cuando vio entrar a Kurogane y trató de huir.

— Serás idiota — exclamo Kurogane levantando los papeles, cuando levanto la mirada su amante estaba llorando. — Oye no es para tanto… — pero eso no lo calmo, — ya, vamos, no se lo que hice pero… _perdóname_ — exclamo Kurogane un poco colorado, no era su estilo usar palabras.

_«No puedo perdonarte»_

Fai corrió hacia Kurogane para abrazarlo con fuerza, hundió su cara en el pecho del mayor, entonces murmuró algo que el mayor no entendió muy bien, su voz de por si suave, ahora sonaba nasal y graciosa, el moreno no pudo evitar reír, Fai se molesto. Kurogane abrazo a Fai con fuerza.

— No te burles de mí — reprochó el rubio.

— No era mi intención… perdóname — dijo el moreno, Fai sonrió.

_«No puedo perdonarte»_

— Te perdono, te perdono, te perdono… — como Fai no dejaba de repetirlo, Kurogane lo besó, así se le daban mejor las cosas.

— Ya entendí el punto, tonto — dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Fai sonrió. Lástima que ellos no sabían que eran grabados por la directora y el profesor de cocina, es decir Yuuko y Yuui.

La felicidad regresó a Fai, ya no sentía más temor por ese sueño extraño porque estaba seguro de lo quien amaba, y sabía que Kurogane correspondía sus sentimiento.

País de Tokyo…

Después de una dolorosa trasformación, Fai quedo rendido en la cama pero después de un rato despertó, vio como el moreno, aún herido de su espalda, se acercaba hacia él. Tenía en sus manos una manta.

_«No puedo perdonarte_» — Buenos días… Kurogane — exclamo el mago con una sonrisa, Kurogane abrió los ojos de sorpresa para después dejar la manta encima del joven._ «Lo siento Kurorín pero yo no puedo perdonarte, si lo hago en un futuro puedo lastimarte»_ sin querer Fai lloró, pero solo un momento.

**FIN**


End file.
